João e Maria
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Agora restavam apenas as lembranças, que um dia envelheceriam e perderiam a nitidez, mas que sempre estariam guardadas no fundo da alma e do coração, esperando para serem revividas...  pequeno trecho hentai   baseada em música de Chico Buarque


Agora eu era o herói  
E o meu cavalo só falava inglês  
A noiva do cowboy  
Era você além das outras três

O primeiro amor, quando ele surge? No caso dos nossos protagonistas, surgiu ainda na infância, o amor entre uma loira extremamente mandona e um moreno... preguiçoso. Tinham seis anos quando se conheceram em um dos parquinhos da vila. Shikamaru estava brincando com um cavalo de pau e a Yamanaka brigava com ele pelo brinquedo.

-Me dá isso aqui!

-É meu, meu pai que me deu...

-Não importa, eu quero!

-Mas é meu..

-Eu quero!

-Nossa, você é realmente problemática.

-E você é um preguiçoso!

-Tive uma idéia, eu piloto o cavalo e você vai na garupa - a genialidade do garoto já estava presente, rs.

-Tá bom, garotas não nasceram mesmo pra pilotar cavalos, então eu vou na garupa mesmo. Qual o nome desse cavalo?

-Black Rain.

-Hahaha, Black Rain?

-Sim, acho que você não consegue entender que cavalos tem que ter nome em inglês. Garotas não são muito inteligentes...

-Como você se atreve a chamar as garotas de burras? Você que é um superdotado - o diagnóstico da garota estava certo, nada melhor do que a intuição feminina.

Como brincavam quase todos os dias no parquinho, acabaram se tornando amigos, grandes amigos, grandes amigos mesmo.

E eu enfrentava os batalhões  
Os alemães e seus canhões  
Guardava o meu bodoque  
E ensaiava o rock para as matinês

E no primeiro dia de escola, lá estavam os dois amigos, eles tinham apenas oito anos e a garota sempre autoritária e segura não queria entrar na escola.

-Shika, eu tô com medo - em um gesto espontâneo, Shikamaru abraçou a amiga e tentou encorajá-la.

-Eu seguro na sua mão, não precisa se preocupar.

-Você segura mesmo?

-Claro, pra isso que servem os amigos.

-Então eu vou.

-Posso te contar uma coisa? Eu também estou com medo.

-Eu seguro na sua mão, já que você vai segurar na minha - a lealdade crescia nos jovens corações. Pelo outro, eles enfrentariam exércitos, afinal, era pra isso que serviam os amigos.

Agora eu era o rei  
Era o bedel e era também juíz  
E pela minha lei  
A gente era obrigado a ser feliz

Agora, mesmo ainda sendo autoritária, Ino se rendeu ao amor, ou pelo menos ao que ela achava que era amor e na verdade não passava de admiração por Sasuke Uchiha, afinal, aos doze anos de idade ninguém sabe o que é realmente o amor.

-Você tá chorando por causa daquele cara de novo?

-Ah, eu faço tudo o que dizem que ele gosta, me arrumo, até virei uma pessoa que eu não sou e ele nem me olha.

-Ino, você tem que ser feliz, tem que parar de gostar desse cara e arranjar alguém que te ame, desde que você começou com essa paixonite eu só te vejo chorar e reclamar que ele não te olha.

-A gente não escolhe quem ama, meu coração escolheu o Sasuke, pelo menos eu acho que escolheu, e também tem outra coisa, quem me ama? Ninguém Shikamaru, ninguém.

-Eu te amo.

-Você... me... ama?

-É, eu amo, mas achei que você ia perceber, dizem que as mulheres percebem tudo, eu comecei a te abraçar mais e você achou que era só coisa de amigo.

-Ah Shika, sei lá, eu e as minhas amigas, a gente se abraça, e eu e você, a gente se conhece há tanto tempo que eu não achei que você se interessaria por mim, além de tudo, você sempre me zoa, apesar de me dar conselhos, às vezes você me detona.

-Mas me fala o nome de um garoto, só um nome de garoto, que fica abraçando uma menina sem estar afim de nada?

-Hm, eu pensava que você fosse esse garoto.

-Mas eu não sou, como você acha que eu me sinto quando você chega na minha roda de amigos e me chama de Shika? Você acha que eles não me zoam pelo fato de eu não ficar com nenhuma garota? Acha que eles não pensam que nós dois somos namorados?

-Ah, as minhas amigas não maldam a nossa amizade, elas falam que morrem de vontade de ter um melhor amigo.

-Parece que você não consegue me ver como algo mais que amigo.

-Não é isso, você acha que eu nunca fui apaixonada por você? É claro que eu fui, mas já faz quase um ano que eu resolvi não estragar a nossa amizade e não me declarar, é impossível não se apaixonar por você Shika, é impossível.

-Quer dizer que você não gosta do Sasuke?

-Não, eu gosto do Sasuke, mas sei lá, é bom te abraçar e te chamar de preguiçoso.

-A mente das garotas é muito problemática para o meu cérebro masculino entender. A única coisa é: eu te amo - Shikamaru roubou um beijo da Yamanaka que não teve nem tempo para corresponder - Tchau Ino.

-OPA, pera aí. Você vem, se declara. Me beija. E vai embora?

-O que eu posso fazer, você não me ama.

-Shikamaru! Não me decepciona, por favor. Fala algo do tipo " eu sei que você não me ama, mas fica comigo e eu vou te fazer feliz", sei lá.

-Ino, você disse que já me amou e não me ama mais, eu não tenho o que fazer.

-Tem sim, tentar me conquistar!

-Eu tive seis anos pra te conquistar, acho que você não me daria chances - o moreno foi surpreendido pela Yamanaka, que desesperada e desajeitadamente tomou os lábios do amigo, os dentes se chocaram - Ino, tá machucando.

-Desculpa. Eu não tenho experiência em beijos.

Desde aquele momento, os dois começaram a namorar.

E você  
Era a princesa que eu fiz coroar  
E era tão linda de se admirar  
Que andava nua pelo meu país

Dezessete anos e o maior dilema da adolescência: perder ou não perder?

Beijavam-se e trocavam carícias, que muitas vezes eram ousadas, afinal, que outro tipo de carícias se troca em um quarto de motel?

-Pera Shika.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Sei lá, tô insegura.

-Eu já falei pra você confiar em mim , não falei?

-Falou, tá, a gente tenta, só que eu não sei se vou conseguir ir até o fim.

-Se você não quiser, a gente volta pra casa agora, você sabe que eu não quero te forçar a nada.

-Eu sei - e Ino deslizou o vestido pelo corpo, deixando à mostra a lingerie que tinha comprado especialmente para aquela noite. Shikamaru passou a olhá-la com admiração, o que deixou Ino com vergonha - Não me olha assim Shika, eu sou feia.

-Não, não é isso, é que eu estava pensando, se eu pudesse eu veria você assim em todos os momentos, eu já te disse mil vezes que você não é feia, você é linda.

Não,não fuja não  
Finja que agora eu era o seu brinquedo  
Eu era o seu peão  
O seu bicho preferido

Os dois já estavam deitados na cama do quarto, Shikamaru apenas de cueca e Ino de roupas íntimas também, beijavam-se e então Shikamaru desceu os beijos e rumou para os seios da garota.

-Pera aí Shika, eu não sei se eu estou pronta, vamos tentar outro dia.

-Tá bom, quer que eu te leve na sua casa?

-Não, dorme aqui comigo.

-Tá.

E naquela noite os dois dormiram de conchinha, ela não sabia, mas ele esperaria por ela o tempo que fosse preciso.

Vem, me dê a mão  
A gente agora já não tinha medo  
No tempo da maldade  
Acho que a gente nem tinha nascido

Ino acordou e começou a beijar o namorado que acordou assustado.

-Shika... eu estou pronta.

-Você tem certeza?

-Você tá esperando por isso já fazem vários meses, acho que chegou a minha hora de querer isso também.

-Tá - e as carícias recomeçaram, beijos cálidos foram dados e novamente Shikamaru desceu seus beijos aos seios da garota.

-Shika... - disse Ino com a voz rouca.

-Você não quer né?

-Ah, não é isso, eu só queria ser sensual, mas dexa quieto- e os dois retornaram para o momento em que estavam, Shikamaru puxou a última *pessa que ainda estava no corpo da garota e sugou-lhe a intimidade, arrancando suspiros de prazer da garota, então ele a penetrou lentamente, a garota sentiu dor, mas os beijos a distraíam, então chegou o momento, o ápice, os dois desabaram na cama e logo depois foram tomar um banho pra limpar os restos do que tinha sido a primeira vez dos dois.

E agora era fatal  
Que o faz de conta terminasse assim  
Pra lá deste quintal  
Era uma noite que não tem mais fim

Agora a melancolia tomava conta de Shikamaru, o garoto sentou-se no velho parquinho onde eles tinham se conhecido, não chorava mais, já tinha passado dessa fase, já estava naquele momento em que o coração cansa de tanto chorar e apenas fica triste, moído, sem esperanças, naquele momento de saudade, onde só restam as recordações de algo que não retornará mais. Lembrou-se da última vez em que se viram.

"-Shika?

-Que Ino?

-Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça.

-Nossa, isso parece um despedida.

-Deixa de besteiras, a gente vai ficar junto pra sempre."

E naquela mesma noite, quando voltou pra casa, encontrou um bilhete em cima da cama.

"Shika, me desculpe, sei que isso não é justo com você, mas não tive coragem de me despedir. Quero que fique apenas com as boas lembranças, e que se puder, esqueça-as, prefiro que seja como se nós nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido. Vou me mudar pra outra cidade e não retornarei, meu coração sempre vai te ter guardado em um lugar especial, mesmo que você não me veja, eu estarei rezando por você e desejando a sua felicidade. Não vou te contar meu novo endereço pra que você não venha me procurar, estou proibida de falar com você e não te mandarei cartas, se cuida, beijos, vai ser melhor assim"

E você  
Sumiu no mundo sem me avisar  
E agora eu era um louco a perguntar  
O que que vida vai fazer de mim?

Agora restavam apenas as lembranças, que um dia envelheceriam e perderiam a nitidez, mas que sempre estariam guardadas no fundo da alma e do coração, esperando para serem revividas...

* * *

**Oie, quase que eu choro escrevendo essa fic, tah a maioria das pessoas não deve conhecer a música, mas eu a acho linda e o nome é "João e Maria" do Chico Buarque. Beijoos e espero reviews.**


End file.
